User talk:LightningGeist
Rollback Made you rollback. Thanks Lightning :) 04:02, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Now I made you admin so you can make the policies too hahahaha. i'm lazy. just kidding ill probably work on it eventually but just in case you want to go ahead and start on them... 04:12, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Ehhhh first time someone has wanted me to take back adminship but ok lol wish granted 04:21, June 5, 2018 (UTC) hahahaha oh please no one here is qualified to be responsible for anything, not even a wiki 04:30, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Yes, yes and yes! Goes Perfect with the wiki's link lol 18:15, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Category Hey! I never met you in FT wiki, but nice to meet you. :) I actually thought the same as you with the category (miscellaneous) as "real-world articles" sounds more like an event that happened in real life and used in the manga. But Reli explained that it is like articles pertaining to the real world. So like how Rave and Hiro are real and not characters or events in the series. And the "real-world articles" category could be used on a wider scale such as for the reason I thought instead of pilling it up as miscellaneous. But yuh, nice to meet you :D. 00:05, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Oh! Well nice to re-meet you lmaoooo. But yuh, I saw what you did with the categories. And most of the issues you are probably having has to do with coding. And for that we'd have to edit the wiki's .css or something like that. And that we leave up to Reli and Rai cuz I have no idea what half of those codes mean ;D 20:26, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Haha yea, it's awesome that you are putting in all this work before the series starts, makes things easier for when it comes out. :D And yea, the council and all of that stuff was from the FT series itself. Right now the community will start growing so who knows if we'll even need those pages for a while. The only thing you should be careful to copy-paste from FT is the Magic and all of that stuff. It is a new type of fantasy but we don't know if it will be called Magic or if there will be any sort element added to the series of that kind. As well as the links from FT (like characters and fights and stuff). But other than that, you're doing amazing! 01:49, June 8, 2018 (UTC) News Bulletin Yes! That sounds great so that people can keep up with the discussions we are going to be having and they can keep up to date with what's happening 03:53, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Thanks Lightning! I hid all those logos for now until we get an offical logo for the series. I'm going to add the bulletin and the polices to the wiki navigation but im gonna hold on the featured article/image/quote until we actually start to use it 13:44, June 6, 2018 (UTC) New Page Hi, I was wondering, what do I do if wanna create a new page for a wiki? Alright, I made my own info box, since I didnt found one for characters. Thank you for understanding me. Infobox Could you explain to me how to make the Infobox on the side of the articles when I'm making one for a character? I can't exactly figure out how to do it. Also, can you tell me how my images are violating the policies? I can't seem to figure out what I'm doing that's violating them. Walrsu (talk) 05:28, June 28, 2018 (UTC) I've read the policies, I just don't get what I'm doing that's against them. For the infoboxes, I'm mainly asking because you keep adding them and I want to figure out how to do it right away without needing you to edit the articles :p Walrsu (talk) 05:38, June 28, 2018 (UTC) I can't for the life of me figure out these infoboxes... do i just need to put Infobox and it should appear? Because every time I try that I get a header instead, and whenever I try to do "Insert..." > "Infobox" it asks me to do the templates, which the one I want to use (and it looks like you use, when I view the articles you've fixed in editing mode) doesn't even work (Character (Other)). Walrsu (talk) 05:57, June 28, 2018 (UTC) I'm on my computer. Whenever I try to just copy/paste it, it stops me from editing or deleting it in the article I'm pasting it in and I have to undo the paste Walrsu (talk) 06:08, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Blocked Handled it. Lemme know if you need any other help. Also, do you have snapchat? If you do, you can reach me faster when there are issues. 13:05,6/30/2018 Kk. But you should download it. Even if you only use it to contact us, lol. Its a great app. XD 13:28,6/30/2018 Don't believe his lies, Jakuwhore only looks at his snapchat once a week.-- Mother Sorry about the summary. I know it’s not official yet. However, Mother is the best to go by now. OishiLover75 (talk), 01:58, July 10, 2018, UTC Edits Hey, sorry for my absence. I just want you to know that late tonight (for me, in Japan time) I'm going to be getting all the pages up to date with information, adding kanji from the raw, and creating any pages that need creating. Basically, getting the wiki all up-to-date since I've finally got some time off and can start editing like I used to again. Just want you to know that you won't be going at it alone anymore. ^___^~ 04:22,7/10/2018 Yeah, for the past year, I've been studying abroad while also taking a full load of classes online back at my home university and its been killing me. :( But, I'm done with my online courses and am winding down on the study abroad trip so I have literally nothing but time. :D Gonna get this wiki to tip top editing shape! 04:34,7/10/2018 :(Update) By late tonight I mean I'll do it all tomorrow. XD Its 3am here and I'm just getting back in. Went out and had a "fuck school" celebration with my Japanese friends. :D On that note, for now, I can handle raws and translations. I speak Japanese at an advanced-intermediate level (JLPT N2) and since I'm currently still in Japan, I have access to the raws, but when I return back to America we will need to find a source for the raws. Hopefully someone will upload them online. >___< 18:51,7/10/2018 Great find with the raws!! I'll download the chapters and keep them for safe storage. And good idea, I'll add the color links now. ;) 09:54,7/11/2018 KK. I'll hit up Reli via snapchat and let him know. ^__^ 10:23,7/11/2018 Wouldn't allow me to rename it either because of the spam filter, but I reported it, XD. And no problem, I'll add them. :D 11:01,7/11/2018 Adventure License Adventure license ID field in infobox? SuperHotLynx (talk) 04:31, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Mother Mother Goddess Sorry my mistake Hewhoknows12 (talk) 23:52, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Infobox Is it just my computer, or do the infoboxes look weird? 10:48,7/11/2018 Yeah, I figured. Somethings fucking with the infoboxes. I gotta do some investigating. 10:55,7/11/2018 Affiliating Wikis Hey, I am would like to affiliate both the GeGeGe no Kitarō wiki and the Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches wiki, both of which I'm an admin on. 09:42, July 12, 2018 (UTC) Done! Uploaded the word mark on both wikis. 13:55, July 12, 2018 (UTC) The Affiliations are now on the main page on the Yamada-kun wiki, here is the wordmark if for that wiki by the way https://nananinnomajo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-wordmark.png. 00:22, July 13, 2018 (UTC) Re: Ravemaster wiki Yes, ofc you can! :D 00:53, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Crunchryoll Do you have access to the crunchyroll chapters of Edens Zero? 12:41,7/25/2018 That's understandable, lol. It isn't exactly the most original work in the world. XD XD And yeah, I am! I just gotta finish up the last of my chapter 1 editions here before I post it. :D 12:56,7/25/2018 Wiki Affiliation Hi Lightning, I've done my part and added Fairy Tail and Edens Zero as affiliates, you can check it out on the main page. I'll have to clean up the affiliation template as it looks a bit messy, but it'll suffice for now. Thanks! Boofhead185 (talk) 14:25, September 13, 2018 (UTC) Categories Hello, can I check why the categories I added were removed without discussion? As far as I can tell those categories are typical on any manga wiki. Damage3245 (talk) 17:45, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Wiki Suggestions Hi, I have whole bunch of ideas for the wiki and how it can be improved (some of these are extremely minor, others big chunks of work). I thought I'd approach you first with some of these ideas to see what you think before I go to an Admin. To avoid bomboarding you, I'll go through them one at a time with some of the simpler ones first. On the Technique infobox, I think there should be extra rows for its debut in the manga (and future anime). Just like how the current character, race and location templates have. Damage3245 (talk) 17:01, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Another idea of mine is to restructure how the image gallery is laid out. It would divided into three tabs for Manga, Covers & Misc. The manga section will have the appearance section and then the images for the character divided by arc. (So, Shiki's images in the Intro arc will go into that section, etc.), the cover section will hold all the volume cover and title pages that the character is in, and the misc. section will cover author sketches, volume bonus pages, promotional material, etc. I can draw up a draft version of this if you think this is a good idea. Damage3245 (talk) 13:57, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Hi, just in case you don't see my note on the latest edit of chapter 16, I have permission from Relikz to add that trivia note. Damage3245 (talk) 17:37, October 17, 2018 (UTC) FYI Reli approved it-- I specifically asked on the Discord about adding it to the chapter pages and he approved it. So long as the trivia 'isn't overdone or just speculation' then it should be fine to add. Just because it is mentioned on one place on the wiki does not mean it can't be mentioned on the relevant chapter. I kindly ask that the trivia be added back in. Damage3245 (talk) 17:50, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Hi Lightning, Relikz and I are removing the Previous Occupation/Affiliation rows entirely from the infobox, so there is no need for them to be on the profiles even when they're blank. Damage3245 (talk) 16:54, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Gisme I would but Gisme is a cunt :) 04:04, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Admin? I can't find out who the admins are on this wiki. Could you tell me who they are, or at least direct me to them? SubZeroSilver (talk) 22:09, October 31, 2018 (UTC) :Nvm, I found them. SubZeroSilver (talk) 22:12, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Attack Names Hi Lightning, since we are going with the official translation for attack names, it looks like we should change the term Magimech Style to Magimech Attack, and Jinn's would be Skymech Ninjutsu Attack. Do you agree? Damage3245 (talk) 18:40, November 1, 2018 (UTC) Hey Lightning, as a follow-up to this, Crunchyroll has Homura's attack as Five Sword Fencing. Leopard Stance. Damage3245 (talk) 11:04, November 21, 2018 (UTC) Chapter pages Oh, by the way, how would you feel about modifying the 'Powers, Skills, and Abilities used' section of chapter pages in the future? I think the way it is now is kind of limited and also useless if no Abilities or Items are featured in a chapter. To throw out some ideas, I think if that section was re-titled to Chapter Notes and all of the subheadings were optional (so there is no need to include an Items subheading if no items are featured), it would be better. As for the list, I think it could also include Notable Locations featured in the chapter too. I'd like to hear your feedback on these ideas. Damage3245 (talk) 16:22, November 21, 2018 (UTC) Here is a quirk example I've thrown together in a Sandbox. I'm not sure about using the term 'notable' in the subheadings actually as it seems repetitive. I'm open to modifying that. What do you think? Damage3245 (talk) 16:32, November 21, 2018 (UTC) I suppose including Sakura Cosmos would be more accurate to include, and it wouldn't make the list of locations too long if we included it. I've edited my Sandbox. Damage3245 (talk) 18:14, November 21, 2018 (UTC) Suggestion Hello there. I have given some more thoughts about how to have literal translations in the articles, and I think I have solution: the infoboxes. I just checked the technique infobox template, and if we edit it a bit, we could add "literal english"-section within it. And before you're asking why I didn't suggest this at the discord, I'm using my phone now, and it seems discord doesn't work quite properly with it. As for my laptop, I don't have it currently available for me. --JouXIII (talk) 12:03, November 26, 2018 (UTC) Technique Pages I've had a chat with Relikz about it and he said that we should hold a vote on whether or not literal translations should be included at all on the pages, and where they should be. So I'm going to remove the change the template for now, and the changes to the pages. I also think that we only need to mention when the technique was first used on the Technique pages themselves, and not on the characters abilities sections. Damage3245 (talk) 15:11, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't mean when the technique was first used, but what it was first displayed by the user(s). Say that a second character other than Homura used the Leopard Stance technique, then that would also be mentioned on that page on a separate line/paragraph. You have a point that it should probably be mentioned on the character's pages too. You're right that the pages are about the techniques, but who uses the technique and when they first displayed it in the series is a part of the useful information for a technique IMO. I'll bring it up in the discord in a bit before adding any more. Damage3245 (talk) 15:22, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Hey Lightning, here is an additional suggestion for the Techniques pages that I've mentioned to Relikz. We add in a subheading for any related techniques. There's only one example so far that I can think of which I linked how it would appear. Damage3245 (talk) 22:28, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Editors Excuse me, but I wanted to know if the wiki has enough people to edit all the pages. A lot of the characters are missing plot details, personalities and other important features. The Arc synopsis should be more thorough as well, and too many of the chapters are missing plot summaries. Why did you revert all my edits on the Intro Arc summary page? I thought that we were supposed to add as much in as possible. CultureBuff101 (talk) 16:06, December 6, 2018 (UTC)CultureBuff101 Hello. So... Opening sentence it is? *EDIT* Sorry, little fix. --JouXIII (talk) 09:32, December 11, 2018 (UTC) Manga Here's the link for chapter 24 http://holymanga.ca/edens-zero-chap-24/ Sheihou (talk) 18:39, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Updated Image Gallery Example Hi, I'd like to know what you think of this as an example of what the current image galleries could be updated to. I plan on getting more people's thoughts soon on the main discussion thread but I think this new model would be an improvement on the current appearance. Damage3245 (talk) 15:24, December 13, 2018 (UTC) I think you're right that images like the author's sketches of Rebecca or Shiki shouldn't appear on the actual pages but the image galleries are different. Image Galleries can collect images from the manga, anime, volumes, author sketches, etc. and have them all together even if they don't belong on other pages. Rebecca's prototype design is another example of an image that belongs in the image gallery. I would put them in a 3rd tab on the Image Gallery just called Sketches, or Misc. (miscellaneous). Damage3245 (talk) 15:48, December 13, 2018 (UTC) Thank you. As soon as I get home I'll open up a new discussion thread and see what other people on the wiki think, and if we can get the new format implemented. Damage3245 (talk) 16:12, December 13, 2018 (UTC) Hi, I opened up the topic on the Talk page of the Edens Zero wiki. Damage3245 (talk) 19:47, December 15, 2018 (UTC) Re:Hello2 Alright, I'm a bit busy now, but I'll start adding literal translations later today. --JouXIII (talk) 09:22, December 14, 2018 (UTC) Chapter Page Creation This might just be me nitpicking a bit but why create so many blank pages for future chapters? Couldn't we just create a new page every time the new chapter comes out? Having lots of empty pages doesn't look good IMO. Damage3245 (talk) 17:15, December 14, 2018 (UTC) Fair enough. The lack of active editors seems like a good reason. Damage3245 (talk) 18:28, December 14, 2018 (UTC) Sister Ivry Hello there. Regarding the request you made in edit of chapter 24, I would say that "Sister Ivry" is most likely romanisation of シスター・イヴリィ. You can see this by comparing イヴリー from Japanese version of article about Ivry Gitlis with イヴリィ from Eden's Zero. Both are read same way(Ivurī), only difference is use of ー'' and ''ィ respectively, which doesn't really matter. That's my take on this matter, anyway. --JouXIII (talk) 17:00, December 29, 2018 (UTC) CCS help Hey Lightning, just asking but who helped with the ccs for the wiki, since I'm trying to improve the gegege no kitaro wiki's ccs, but it's kinda difficult. 13:41, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Alright, thanks for the help! 13:53, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Spoiler Policy Hello there. I just wanted to confirm something regarding the Spoiler Policy here. If the name of next chapter is revealed in the end of current chapter, is it fine to put it now to the article of next chapter, or should it wait for next week? -JouXIII (talk) 10:58, June 26, 2019 (UTC) :Okay, just wanted to check. -JouXIII (talk) 12:26, June 26, 2019 (UTC) :Hello again. I've got another question: is there any particular reason why chapter articles don't have their rōmaji-section? -JouXIII (talk) 14:58, July 3, 2019 (UTC) :I see. I'll think about that. -JouXIII (talk) 17:28, July 3, 2019 (UTC)